kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Roidmude 072
was a Low-Class Roidmude. He took the human form of the Special Investigation Unit's researcher, and has been secretly switching roles with him since Episode 13. Profile *Episodes: 13, 16, 17, 20 *Motif basis: Bat *Human form/synchronize: Kyu Saijo *Destroyed by: Medic's tentacles Character History Around New Years, Kyu was searching information about the Kamen Rider, until 072 came out of his computer and tried to dispose of him after copying his memories. After his last request before dying was to watch that night's newest Murmur Mansion episode, 072 became emotional about the show and realizing similar interests, the two became friends. Whenever Kyu had himself busy, he would asked for 072's help to replace him. The clone had actually been present multiple times in the series, once during the Slowdown Wristband case and the other on Voice Roidmude's marriage scams. One day, when an idol announced that she would be voicing a part in the anime that 072 and Kyu watched together, he attempted to kidnap and lecture her, only to be distracted by the appearance of Drive and Mach, who were thinking 072 was going to kill her. During their conversation, two Reaper Legion Roidmudes appear in an attempt to execute 072, but he manages to escape. He later appears before the Investigation Unit alongside Kyu, which they revealed that 072 took his place during work while Kyu was not available in the past. After they find out which one he is, Shinnosuke and Kiriko talk to him. Shinnosuke allows 072 to live after seeing similarities between him and Chase, realizing that Roidmudes can become good, even by accident. 's tentacle.]] He was however killed by Medic and dies in front of Shinnosuke and Kiriko, to which Shinnosuke would try to avenge his death, only for her to use the Reaper Legion Roidmudes as scapegoats. Before he died, 072 asked him to tell Kyu that he went crazy and that the Kamen Rider defeated him, as he knew that Kyu would be a bit emotional and obsessive at times, due to him copying his memories. Post-mortem/legacy Mirroring Shinnosuke, Medic lied about the nature of 072's death, telling Heart that he was destroyed by the Kamen Rider alongside her Reapers. Despite his death, 072 in the end would unintentionally left a big help for the Special Unit. Kyu revealed to the Special Investigation Unit that Roidmudes could travel through computers using their Cores, realising that 072 had found him via his blog. Kyu could now use his method to track Roidmudes via computer network, an alternative to relying on reports of Heavy Acceleration. While Kiriko pursued Chase to return to their side, she tried to convinced him that not all Roidmudes are evil, and Kyu approached himself from his hiding, where he confirmed Kiriko's words as he still acknowledge 072 as his friend, despite being "informed" that he turned mad before his death. In a plot to ensure the death of Eisuke Tomari remains a secret, Mitsuhide Nira and Sou Noumi/Brain held a conference where they falsely accused Kamen Rider Drive for trying to takeover the leadership of the Roidmudes while the Special Investigation Unit were framed using their relations to past Roidmudes, among them were Kyu's relation to Roidmude 072. When an angry Heart confronted Medic about her Super Evolution experiments which had been harming fellow Roidmudes, he revealed that he was aware this was not the first time she had hurt their friends, alluding to her murder of 072. 072 was evidently the inspiration for Kyu's best-selling novel, Mechanical Friendship, which he wrote following the retirement of the Special Investigation Unit with the defeat of Tenjuro Banno and the extinction of the Roidmude race. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality After scanning Kyu Saijo's mind, 072 has a mutual interest on the same things Kyu had. Like Kyu as well, he is also portrays comical tendencies and tried his best to live peacefully. Still like his template, he would try to lecture anyone who would offend his interests, though as a Roidmude, he has more power to reach his objectives. Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Behind the scenes Portrayal Being a copy of Kyu, Roidmude 072's human form is portrayed by . Roidmude 072's suit actor is unknown. Notes *His given number, 072 is a wordplay for , means "what" in Japan, as his human appearance and debut shock almost all of the Special Investigation Unit members. It is also a reference to the viewer's shock on how he becomes the first Roidmude not to attack humans or harm them and the original Kyu's easily surprised outlook. **Also when the digits that compose his Roidmude number are summed up, it gives as a result, that is an homophone for . **072 is a Bat-type Roidmude, and humans similar to Kyu are considered . The word contains "Komori", the Japanese word for "bat". *Roidmude 072 is the only Roidmude to remain good for the whole of his lifetime, even though he did want to kill Kyu in the beginning. *072 receives an in-joke reference in episode 46. As Kyu starts the Sigma Circular's digitization process, the first three digits of his assigned code, "'072'6152886", match that of his doppelganger's Core number. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 13: Why Won't My Little Brother Put On the Brakes? **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 20: When Did Kyu Saijo Become a Roidmude? References Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies